1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle control apparatus. The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus for temporarily disengaging a clutch during a gear shift and controlling the engine speed while the clutch is disengaged.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-041065 discloses a vehicle equipped with a clutch for transmitting and disconnecting the output of an engine to a transmission, in which the clutch is temporarily disengaged during a gear shift, and the engine is controlled to an indicated speed while the clutch is disengaged.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H05-321720 discloses a vehicle in which the start of deceleration fuel cutoff is delayed in order to prevent catalyst overheating that would otherwise be caused by deceleration fuel cutoff.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.